My Life Would Suck Without You
by ReNickyAndJeffySittingInATree
Summary: Join Nick and Jeff on their adventures at Dalton Acadamy. The blond and short kid who are madly in love with other. Throw in a perfectionist, a sassy fan girl, a flamboyant new york dreamer, an obsessive compulsive singer, a jokester, a sarcastic Asian and one very horny football player. Rated M for self-half. DISCONTINUED DUE TO WRITERS BLOCK. Sorry :'(
1. Chapter 1

**TW: Self-Harm references, Bullying references and Self hatred. Niff, Klaine and Flad. Enjoy!**

* * *

Something was clearly wrong with Jeff. The skipping of meals, not wanting anyone he didn't know anywhere near him, being quieter than usual and wearing long sleeved shirts in the middle of a heat wave. But when he refused to dance Nick knew that something serious was going on.

Any decent friend would be immensely concerned if someone as joyful and happy go lucky as Jeff was acting completely different but Nick was aware of how broken he was on the inside. Before Dalton Jeff had received so much shit from the other students because he was gay. The constant teasing, accusations, beatings. Forcing Nick to stay in the closest to protect Jeff, he needed someone to protect him and if they knew he was also gay then they were both fucked.

As much as Nick tried to stand up for his best friend it didn't change the way they were if anything it made it worst so Nick broke one of his promises for the first time and told Jeff's parents. Imeaditly Jeff was to be transferred and Nick's parents allowed their son to go with him so they wouldn't be apart.

Dalton was perfect. No bullying, fun lessons and dorms to stay in. Nick and Jeff even found a show choir and made 15 new friends or rather 16 when Kurt joined in early 2010. They finally both felt like they belonged. Nick came out to everyone and surprising no one seemed to care except for Jeff who was overjoyed.

But now here they were sat together on a couch in the choir room listening to Wes ramble on and on about harmonies and who should sing certain parts. Nick took this an opportunity to look over at Jeff. He was sat with his legs pressed incredibly tightly together, hands in his lap and he looked close to tears. Something was defiantly wrong.

Nick racked his brain trying to figure out why his best friend was acting this way. He really couldn't think straight, Jeff was in danger and he couldn't just sit there and think about it, he had to act. Without thinking he stood up out of his seat causing all the other warblers to stare at him with confusion even Jeff.

"I know you need to talk about these things Wes but I really have to sing a song today"

"Warbler Nick, I appreciate your enthusiasm but unless its's an emergency then you can't speak during the council speech"

"It is an emergency" Nick replied subtly glancing over at Jeff so Wes would hopefully drop it. They all knew something was wrong and if Wes thought this might help Jeff he would let Nick sing. Hopefully.

"Very well. The floor is yours" Nick tried to smile but the thought of Jeff's despair wouldn't leave his mind. Get yourself together. Be there for him. Don't just pity him.

He walked into the middle of the room and thought quickly about what song to sing. Then it came to him. Screw music, this is an acapella group.

_Oh, why you look so sad?_

_Tears are in your eyes_

_Come on and come to me now_

_Don't be ashamed to cry_

_Let me see you through_

_'cause I've seen the dark side too_

Jeff looked up from the ground and at Nick. Beginning to become aware of who the song was for.

_When the night falls on you_

_You don't know what to do_

_Nothing you confess_

_Could make me love you less_

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

Jeff began shuffling awkwardly in his seat. This worried Nick, he just wanted to hold him and tell him that everything would be okay but he had to keep singing.

_So if you're mad, get mad_

_Don't hold it all inside_

_Come on and talk to me now_

_Hey, what you got to hide?_

_I get angry too_

_Well I'm a lot like you_

Nick finally worked up the courage to stand in front of his friend and look straight into his eyes.

_When you're standing at the crossroads_

_And don't know which path to choose_

_Let me come along_

_'cause even if you're wrong_

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Take me in, into your darkest hour_

_And I'll never desert you_

_I'll stand by you_

He took steps closer towards Jeff who's eyes were now flooded with tears.

_And when..._

_When the night falls on you, baby_

_You're feeling all alone_

_You won't be on your own_

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

The others warblers began singing echoes. They were all in shock about how Jeff was acting. No of them had even seen Jeff fall apart in front of them.

_I'll stand by you_

_Take me in, into your darkest hour_

_And I'll never desert you_

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

Nick took a deep breath after finishing. Jeff had stood up abruptly, grabbed Nick's wrist and dragged him out of the choir room straight to their dorm. Not saying a word on the way there. Tears still leaving his eyes.

When they finally reached the door Jeff unlocked it and pulled Nick inside shutting the door behind him and sliding his back down it. He wrapped his arms around his legs and started crying uncontrollably. Nick instinctively sat next to him and pulled Jeff into his arms. The blond pressed his face into Nick's chest but his arms remained by his legs. Unusual.

After about half an hour Jeff pulled away slightly less of a wreck than before.

"I'm so sorry I kept this a secret from you, I didn't want you to worry" He mumbled concerning Nick even more which he didn't think was possible.

"You can tell me anything Jeffy"

"I'd rather show you" Jeff replied bringing his right hand over to his left arm and he started to pull down the sleeve.

Nick's eyes widened he already knew where this was going. There on Jeff's left wrist were a series of slits. Some looked old and some looked freshly cut with dried blood surrounding them.

"Jeff..." Before Nick could say anymore Jeff was leaning on him again but his arms were around his neck this time. He returned the hug and started sobbing with him. Another few minutes passed before either one of them said anything.

"Why do you do this to yourself. No one bullies you anymore" Nick asked stroking Jeff's back reassuringly.

"I hate myself"

Nick found it near impossible to register what Jeff had just said. In his eyes Jeff was perfect. Not a single flaw. He loved Jeff for everything he was and saw no reason for him to hate himself.

"You shouldn't"

"Really Nick. I'm ugly, overweight, annoying, boring and stupidly in love with someone who will never love me back" Jeff sniffled holding back more tears.

"Don't lie to me. You're beautiful, slim, entertaining, interesting and you have no clue that the other person might not love you back. Just tell them and don't have a fear of being rejected. I'm always here for you." Nick said as much as it hurt him that Jeff may get into a relationship with some guy.

"Okay then" Jeff nodded wiping the tears from his eyes and looking into Nick's hazel ones. "Nick, I'm in love with you and have been for three years."

Silence. Nick sat there in shock. Jeff loved _him_.Not some guy. It felt like the weight of the world, no screw that _the universe_, had just fallen of his shoulder.

"Guess what?" Nick paused "I love you too" In a matter of milliseconds Jeff had grabbed Nick's shirt and pulled him towards him colliding his lips with Nick's. Their lips moved together at the same pace slowly increasing the pressure until Jeff pulled back. He smiled. For what felt the first time in years where in reality it was only two weeks.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Nick asked intertwining his fingers with Jeff's.

"You expect me to decline!" Jeff gasped jokingly before kissing Nick again. Nick smiled into the kiss. He seemed to be back to the same old Jeff in seconds all because Nick loved him.

But Nick's smile faded when he came to a realisation. Jeff noticed and pulled away. "What's wrong Nicky?"

"If I had confessed my feelings sooner you would never of done this to yourself. I'm so sorry Jeffy" Nick was about cry again but he felt Jeff's arms wrap around his waist.

"No. Don't think like that. I'm fine and I promise you I will _never_ cut again"

"Really?" Nick said looking back into his boyfriend's eyes. Jeff nodded.

"Unless for some reason we break up"

"That would never happen" They both snuggled against each other taking in the feeling of the others embrace. "I think we should go back to warbler practice. They are probably wondering if your okay"

"Good idea Nicky" They both stood up grasping each others hands and headed back down to the choir room in silence but this time it was relaxing not stomach wrenching.

As they entered the room Trent was the first to notice their hands but he just presumed it was because Jeff was still upset. That was until they sat back in their place and Jeff put his head on Nick's shoulder.

"HOLD UP!" Trent yelled "ARE YOU GUYS TOGETHER?"

"Calm down Trent" Jeff laughed.

"You're cured! Jeff Sterling is back! All because you two confessed your love for each other and want to spend the rest of your lives together."

"How did you-"

"That's so romantic!"

"Trent you need to relax" Trent shook his head.

"I ship you guys harder then Kurt with Blaine, Fish and Chips, The Lorax and The Once ler"

"Wait! You ship me with Kurt?" Blaine complained "pfft, That would never happen"

Wes rolled his eyes at Blaine who seemed to have rather upset Kurt.

"Don't deny it!" Trent said "And Niff, I want dibs on your first man!"

"Trent that's a long time away" Nick laughed leaning his head on top of Jeff's.

"I still want in!"

"Jeff we're all glad you better now. Congratulations for finally realising you have been in love for an eternity and Blaine we all know you love Kurt" Wes banged his gavel on the table twice. "Meeting adjourned"

Everyone began scrambling out of the room to enjoy the sun in the holiday that they currently had.

"Come on Jeffy, lets go outside" Nick said walking towards the double doors that had been opened.

"It's too hot and I'm not taking off this shirt" Nick remembered. He may of stopped cutting but he still had scars.

"I have an idea. Come with me" He dragged his boyfriend up to their dorm. Boyfriend. He could get used to calling Jeff that.

"Put a short sleeved on" Nick said while opening their dorm door and gently nudging Jeff inside.

"But-"

"Trust me" Jeff nodded slowly removing his shirt exposing his bare torso to Nick. Nick took this time to admire his toned chest and his abs that lead down to his- Damn his hormones! _Tits, Girls, Grandma!_ Thank god. That always worked.

"What now?" Jeff asked smirking since he knew exactly what had just happened inside the brunette's mind. He loved what he did to Nick.

"Cover the scars with wrist bands, and loads so they don't move down and uncover them" Nick replied snapping out of his daze.

"You my love are a genius" Jeff kissed Nick's cheek before opening his bedside table and shoving as many wrist bands on his left arm as he could.

"Careful. You might cut of your circulation" Nick laughed wrapping his arms around Jeff's waist from behind.

"Let's go." He grabbed Nick's arm and pulled him out of their dorm slamming the door shut with his hips.

Once they had reached the open doors Jeff stood still before them shutting his eyes, taking in the cool air.

"Miss the air on your arms?" Nick asked nuzzling Jeff's neck. Jeff opened his eyes.

"Uh huh"

"It will be cooler when we are actually outside" Nick chuckled. They walked out together and sat with the warblers by the stream that ran along the bottom of the school.

"Jeez Jeff how many wrist bands do you need?" Wes laughed gesturing to Jeff's wrist.

"I like them" Jeff shrugged stretching out his legs. "And why do you care? Are you suddenly into fashion. Woah you somehow get gayer everyday." Wes was going to insult Jeff in defence but given his past state he decided against it.

"Just wondering" Wes said also shrugging. Nick glanced at Trent who was eying Jeff cautiously. Trent was extraordinarily smart when it came to people's actions or emotions. A very useful trait but Nick was beginning to wish that he had never been blessed with it. He could tell Trent was suspicious about Jeff and really didn't want Trent to confront him alone. It might be enough to slip him back into habit. He guessed he could just have to spend even more time with Jeff. Not that he was complaining. He loved the boy with all his heart.

"Look there's a rainbow!" Nick exclaimed pointing into the sky "It knows Wes, It knows"

Everyone laughed apart from Wes and Jeff who was laughing _uncontrollably_ with tears spilling from his eyes.

"Will you guys drop it. I'm not gay!" Wes complained his voice raising in pitch just making everyone laugh even more.

"Fine, Let's talk about Kurt and Blaine's relationship!" Flint suggested as Thad leant back on his chest.

"No! Will you guys stop!" Blaine pouted shoving his hands in his tight jean pockets. "Talk about Niff since they actually are a couple."

"I'd love too" Trent squealed. Nick rolled his eyes at Trent's antics. "So have you, you know, yet?"

"Trent, We've only been together for about an hour." Jeff laughed. Trent smirked.

"But you're going to aren't you"

Jeff hit Trent's arm playfully. But when Nick looked away Jeff winked at him causing him to squeal. It was Jeff's turn to roll his eyes.

The bell rung to signify dinner.

"Really? We've been here for like 10 seconds!" Flint complained turning of the portable stereo that had been playing All Time Low and carried it inside.

All the students made their way to the main hall at different paces depending on how good of a chance they had at getting good seats. The warblers didn't have to worry though because all the other students knew that the long 20 seated table at the back of the room was the warblers and had been since 1992. So the warblers had time to walk together slowly and talk about 'stuff'.

"So how's your science project Thad?" Cameron questioned running up to join the rest of the warblers.

"Cameron it's the spring holidays, That project was in freshman year. You never handed it in"

"Oh well" Cameron said moving to walk next to Nicholas and they began talking about 400 days.

"You looking forwards to school in three days?" David asked walking away from Wes and his 'heterosexuality'.

"Don't remind me" Jeff groaned.

* * *

** So that's it, we hope you enjoyed your night, we are Paramore. Sorry, I get carried away. This was the funnest thing I've ever had to write. Sorry if it sucked. English is not my first language ;)**

**P.s. I have some questions for you guys.**

**1) Do you want smut? ( My friend will write it cause I can't) **

**2) Do you want Wevid bromance or romance?**

**3) Do you want flashbacks of Nick and Jeff's high school experience?**

**Thanks xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**On with chapter 2 ;) with a lot of Klaine! TW: self-harm, Recalling physical bullying. L xxx**

* * *

"I really think that Blaine should sing all the songs for the rest of the semester" Wes stated funnelling more broccoli into his mouth.

"No. The rest of the whole year" Thad said rolling his eyes at Wes. Trent sighed with his right palm on his cheek. All he wanted was one measly solo. He knew he was good and Blaine _always_ sung. When was his turn?

"Guys, guys. I'll sing all year every year!" Blaine cheered. Wes, David and Thad all smiled while the other fourteen groaned. As talented as Blaine was the warblers were beginning to get sick of his top 40 tunes.

"Did you guys see Family Guy yesterday?" Ethan asked desperately trying to change the conversation.

"No. What happened?" Cameron queried.

"Quagmire was forced to have gay sex with Peter"

"Oh my god seriously? That's sounds so awesome!" Said Flint leaning forwards to grab the salt shaker.

"It was really awkward actually but being the sex manic you are, you would love it" Ethan laughed. Thad growled at him.

"Is someone sexually frustrated?" Jeff sympathised.

"Speak for yourself Blondie" Thad snapped in reply.

"I'm not sexually frustrated!" Jeff complained bitch glaring at the boy opposite him.

"Please, I've seen the way you look at Nick"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jeff asked still annoyed with Thad.

"Oh you didn't notice how you sometimes stare at Nick with darkened eyes, bite your lip to try and channel your inner ...excitement."

"I don't do that!" Jeff complained leaning back in his chair groaning. Nick put his hand over Jeff's left one comfortingly and smiled at him.

"Awww, You guys are so adorable!" Trent squeaked no longer distressed about the conversation.

"I think someone is a little jealous" James whispered motioning his head in Kurt's direction. Sure enough Kurt was staring at 'Niff' and sighing with the occasional glance at Blaine.

"He really likes him" Nick sighed "We need to get them together!"

"Woah Nick, Slow down. I don't know if that's the best idea" David remarked.

"It is. If they both care about each other in that way then there is no reason why they shouldn't be. Me and Jeff's relationship was delayed and I would hate for them to go through years of awkward situations and sexual tension."

"I agree they deserve the truth. Plus it may distract Blaine from stealing the spotlight" Trent suggested.

"Like that would ever happen" Flint laughed. "Hey Kurt do you wanna' have a sleepover at me and Thad's dorm tonight, it's a warbler tradition"

Kurt snapped out of his daydream and moved his gaze over to Flint. "Who's going?"

"Me, Thad, Nick, Jeff, Trent, Cameron, Nicholas, Wes and David" Flint replied counting the number of warblers on his fingers.

"Sure! What's your dorm number?" Kurt asked seeming more relaxed.

"54, But you can walk down with us just in case you lose your way"

"Great" Kurt grinned, They must like him. Maybe he should try creating a stronger bond with more of them.

The bell struck again to signal the end of dinner.

"Let's go!"

(-)(-)(-)

"So, What movie?" Wes asked sitting gently down on one of the two beanbags that were in front of Thad's bed. Whereas David literally threw himself at the one next to him. Wes rolled his eyes, David was cute when he wasn't being serious.

"There's Tangled, Monsters Inc, Another Gay Movie, which is hilarious by the way, or we can watch the Walking Dead." Thad said holding up four DVD cases.

"How about Another Gay Movie?" Kurt suggested from his space between Jeff and Trent; His two closest friends at Dalton besides Nick and Blaine. Blaine. Why wasn't he here?

"Awesome choice Kurt, Have any of you seen it?" Thad queried. Only Flint raised his hand. "Great!"

"The sign says STD!" Cameron laughed out stretching his hand to grab more popcorn since Jeff wasn't letting anyone but Nick and himself have RedVines.

"OH MY GOD HE'S ACTUALLY FUCKING THAT GUYS ASS!" Nicholas shouted slamming his back into the wall.

"Calm down" Flint remarked.

Kurt leant back on the bed behind him. It was only 8:00 but he was pretty tired.

"You okay?" Kurt opened his eyes to find Jeff's brown ones staring back at him.

"Yeah"

"Thinking about Blaine?" What? No! That was not what Kurt was thinking about.

"I am now" He replied earring a smirk from Jeff.

"You need to tell him" Nick said joining the conversation.

"Tell him what?"

"Never mind" Nick mumbled wrapping an arm around Jeff's waist and pulling him closer.

"Hey"

"Hey" Nick whispered in return giving his boyfriend a peck on the cheek. "I love you"

"I love you too" Jeff replied leaning his head on Nick's shoulder inhaling his scent.

(-)(-)(-)

"Well that was-"

"Disturbing" Wes said finishing Trent's sentence. Thad frowned at his fellow peers.

"You didn't like it?"

"It was poorly scripted, the graphics were terrible and it was really gay" Wes replied.

"It is called Another _gay_ movie, Wes" Thad rolled his eyes turning off the TV.

"We should all get changed. We can't sleep in day clothes and Jeff can't sleep with contacts" Nick suggested while Thad shut the curtains. Everyone agreed and went back to their own dorms to change.

"This is gonna' be so fun!" Jeff squealed as he and Nick were walking back to their own dormitory.

"How come?"

"Cause' we're a couple, duh!" Jeff said opening the door. Nick was sure that if his smile grew any wider his mouth would tear in two.

Both boys got changed into their Dalton pyjamas which consisted of navy sweatpants with the dalton logo on the right thigh and a long-sleeve shirt of the same color. Nick ran through his hair a couple of times with his hairbrush whereas Jeff carefully brushed small chucks of hair individually. People didn't understand why his hair meant so much to him, they just presumed it was a gay thing.

Then they went through they're nightly routine, brushing their teeth together bumping hips playfully, Jeff removing contacts and replacing them with his glasses and then snapping a red vine in half and sharing it but they skipped this one today.

"You ready to go?" Nick asked wrapping his arms around Jeff from behind. An action Nick and Jeff were both getting very fond of.

"Yeah" He responded dragging the other boy out of their room and into the hallway.

(-)(-)(-)

"Truth or Dare Wessiekins?" Flint smirked at Wes understanding that he hated this game. Why shouldn't he go first?

"Truth"

"Do you wish you were a different race?"

"Woah! You can't ask that Flint!" Trent stated scolding at the older boy.

"Yes. If it would make someone love me" Wes muttered hoping that his friends would move on and not ask questions. Who was he kidding?

"Who?"

"Why?"

"Who do you love Wessy?"

"It's none of your business!" Wes replied glaring at his friends who were all looking at him expectantly. They all groaned, Wes wasn't going to tell them."Jeff! Truth or Dare"

"I really don't trust you so truth" Jeff laughed. Wes frowned at him.

"I am very trustworthy! You however are something else. Anyway my question for you is why have you been so distant recently?"

Jeff grew extremely tense. Of all the questions Wes could of asked he chose that one. What was he supposed to say? Well, you know I just couldn't stop having memories of being pounded into the ground with a fist or being called a fag who was worthless every single day. So I started attacking myself with blades and not allowing myself to enjoy life.

"Jeff, Jeff, Jeff, JEFF!" Wes yelled snapping the boy back into reality.

"I just really wanted Nick to be my boyfriend" He lied leaning back into Nick's chest hoping they would all buy it.

"Okay" Wes smiled. Phew! No one suspected a thing.

"Trent!" Jeff choose pointing at the boy to the left of him.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to lick the TV"

"Consider it done" Trent said sitting down after dragging his toungue around the edges of the plasma screen.

"My baby..." Thad winced tracing the wet marks around the screen with his eyes.

"Jeff. Truth or Dare?" Trent asked.

"You can't do that!" David complained, mouth full of marshmellows.

"I can!"

"Whatever" David replied rolling his eyes.

"umm... Dare"

"I dare you to show the group your arms"


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter for you guys and gals. I hope you like it. L xxx p.s. nanana thank you for complementing me on my English. I thought it sucked! And as for the self - harm. Already on step ahead of you, but thank you :)**

* * *

"I dare you to show the group your arms"

"Hold up! How the fuck is that a dare? Why do you wanna' see his arms? Are you a arm perv? Cause that's just wrong dude"

"I'm not an arm perv Cameron!" Trent said rolling his eyes "I just want to see if all that dancing is paying off in the muscle department"

Nick couldn't believe Trent was doing this. He thought they were friends, friends don't out other friends about something like this.

"Sure!" Jeff replied pretending to be okay with it all. What? What the fuck was he about to do?

Jeff rolled down his right sleeve and showed his arm to everyone. "See. Basically nothing"

"What about your other arm?" Trent asked gesturing to the arm with a sleeve covering his cut marks.

"You already saw one arm, isn't that enough?"

"No. I would love to see they both"

"Arm perv" Cameron said after a rather obnoxious cough.

"I can't" Jeff mumbled running out of the room as his eyes started to water. How could Trent do this? Wes he'd understand but Trent!

Nick stood up without hesitation and shoot an angry glare in Trent's direction before chasing after Jeff.

When Nick got back to their dorm the door was locked. He knocked several times.

"Jeffy please open the door it's just me" Nick pleaded "At least speak to me" He waited for around a minute before he could hear the door being unlocked. As soon as it opened he was faced with Jeff who's cheeks were stained with tears. "Jeffy..." Nick moved forwards and wrapping his arms around his waist bringing his boyfriend as close as possible.

"I love you but I really want to be alone right now" Jeff choked out causing Nick to nod and pull away.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No. Go back to Flad's dorm. I'll be there if we stop playing Truth or Dare"

"Um... Okay, Just remember that I love you" Nick said kissing Jeff's cheek before slowly leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

Jeff turned away from the door and breathed heavily. He could do this. He could resist. He promised Nick he would. But who was he kidding, just because he had him now didn't take away the years of pain and discomfort.

He quickly locked the door and clumsily ran towards the bathroom, locking that door as well. No. He had to stop. He couldn't start again.

Jeff's eyes drifted over to the cabinet about the sink. Without thinking he leant forwards and opened it. Reaching for the box of disposable razors in the top right corner.

He sat with his back against the door and pulled down the left arm sleeve. No. It's not too late to put down the razor. But Jeff knew it was. With the blade in hand his arm was itching for it. Itching for the feeling if the cold metal dragging along his skin.

He winced in pain, Anything louder would attract others, looking down at his latest addition to his collections of cuts. The blood was slowly running down the side of his arm.

_"You checking me out? You fucking perverted fag!" Bryson shouted shoving Jeff against the locker room wall._

_"Just kill yourself already, No one will ever love you. Useless cocksucker!" He yelled again shoving Jeff against the wall again but this time with a fist. Blood slowly running down Jeff's cheek._

He swiped again slightly deeper than before, drawing all the more blood.

_"Awww, Little Jeffies crying. Does it hurt? Such a fucking wuss. I'd expect this to hurt though" He laughed grabbing Jeff by the arms and flinging him into the bench-press._

_"Wow. He's such a faggot that he did that gracefully. Fucking fairy" The other boy, Scott, laughed high-diving his friend and leaving the gym._

One last time Jeff dragged the blade along his arm, more tears spilling out of his eyes. He dropped the razor on the ground next to him and bought his knees up to his face wrapping one arm around his legs.

Then he just cried.

He may of left his previous school but that didn't stop the times were he suddenly feel empty and useless without purpose. Like the world didn't give a fuck.

"Jeff you in there? It's been a long time"

Shit. Nick. Jeff needed to respond quickly. "Yeah"

"Are you in the bathroom?" Nick asked.

"Uh yeah, I had to pee" Jeff said standing up wobbling slightly on his feet.

"Okay. Now let me in and tell me why you were actually in there" Nick demanded. How could he see straight throw Jeff"s lie? It was a perfectly good reason.

"I was peeing" Jeff replied briefly wiping the drying blood of the floor and his arm with wet toilet roll. Tossing the roll in the toilet when he was finished, flushing the evidence away.

"Why were you crying then?" Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! He had heard him. "Jeffy please open the door. Are you okay?"

Jeff wiped the tears from his eyes and rolled his sleeve back down. He kicked the razor behind the toilet and unlocked the bathroom door. Keeping a steady pace, so he didn't fall, he walked up to the main room. Turning the lock.

"What happened?" Nick asked acknowledging Jeff's personal space and not hugging him this time. Jeff shut the door behind him and sat down on Nick's bed. Nick joined him.

"So will you tell me why you wanted to be alone? Because you said that you didn't like it"

"I just needed to be alone"

"Needed?"

"Look can we go back to the other room. I was just using the bathroom and nothing else happened!" Jeff said walking towards the door that led out to the hallway.

"Jeffy please tell me. I'm worried about you. You didn't cut again did you?" Nick asked his voice breaking.

"I'm so sorry" Jeff cried lunging himself into Nick's arms." I promised you I wouldn't"

"It's okay" Nick replied pulling Jeff closer."I can't say I understand what you're feeling but I will do anything to help you. You can stop. We can get through this. Together"

"You do realise how cliché that sounded right?"

"Yep, Fully aware" Nick said still unsure if Jeff would be okay. "You mister need to get some sleep"

Jeff groaned. Going back to see his 'friends' wasn't really something he wanted to do.

"I told the guys that we would just sleep here tonight if that's okay" Well that problem didn't last very long.

"That's great. Thanks" Jeff said smiling slightly.

"Wanna' sleep with me tonight?" Nick asked receiving a nod from Jeff.

They had slept in the same bed many times before when one of them was scared or cold but now it felt so much more real and like it had meaning. They were quick to fall asleep wrapped in each others arms, dreaming of a better place.

* * *

**An explanation of Trent's question in the next chapter. And more fluff because this chapter was depressing :(**

**P.s. I just realised that I always sign my stories and messages with 'L' . Pretty Little Liars much o_0 I promise you I'm alive!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been awhile. I've had more doctors appointments :( But I'm back! L xxx p.s. nanana It didn't sound rude at all! I just wanted to tell you I already knew a about it and had a story line planned. I thought I sounded really bitchy! XD**

* * *

"Guys, Can I come in?" Trent took a deep breath knocking on the door. It was 11:00 and he knew that Nick and Jeff would be awake and watching the latest videos from their favourite youtubers.

"Who is it?" Nick asked through the door.

"Trent" They both became very tense. After what he did yesterday nether Nick or Jeff wanted to talk to him.

"It's open" Jeff replied shocking Nick. Why was Jeff comfortable with this?

Trent walked in shutting the door behind him and sitting opposite Niff on Jeff's bed.

"I know what you've been doing Jeff. I've known since the beginning. The long sleeves, the missing of meals, the wrist bands. My cousin did the same thing when she got pregnant at 17. I was really worried about you! My cousin stopped when she was publicly humiliated. I thought if I did the same for you then it would help. I know it was stupid and pathetic but I just want you to be safe." Trent said trying his hardest not to cry about what a douchebag he'd been.

"Really? I'm sorry I made you feel like shit. I didn't want to harm anyone but myself. I understand what you did and I understand that when you care about someone you do stupid things but knowing that you care is enough to help me towards stopping" Jeff replied standing up and hugging Trent "You're an amazing friend Trent, I'm lucky to have you"

Nick followed suit and hugged Trent as well. "We understand"

"Oh, The others don't suspect anything. I told them that I saw you write something really rude about Miss. Carc on your arm. I won't say anything else" Trent smiled starting to forgive himself.

"That's great. I can cover my arm with no questions asked!" Jeff smiled himself pulling away from Trent causing Nick to do the same. "Do you want to stop the cliche speeches and go outside with the others?"

"My pleasure!" Trent chimed getting off the bed and holding the door open for the already dressed couple.

"Let's go!" Nick said taking Jeff's left hand in his own smiling at the fact that Jeff had not yet put his contacts in and he was wearing his glasses. So adorable.

(-)(-)(-)

"Where have you guys been all morning? It's been really quiet with you three!" Luke laughed patting the spaces next to him for the trio to join the rest of the warblers.

"Watching Jenna Marbles" Nick replied sitting next to Luke. He was surprised when Jeff let go of his hand and sat on him instead of next to him. Trent grinned widely. At least he was back to normal.

"She's not that funny" Ethan remarked. Jeff gasped.

"PIPE THE FUCK DOWN!" All the fans of Jenna Marbles in their group laughed leaving Ethan confused.

"Inside joke" Jesse said winking at Ethan.

"Don't wink at me you whore!" Ethan threw a blade of grass at Jesse only to receive and handful thrown back in his face.

"Wow, I'm so glad I came outside to see this" Wes sarcastically said rolling his eyes. David smiled softly at him. His sarcasm just made him even hotter.

"Shut up baby!" David laughed. Everyone's jaw dropped even Wes's.

"Hold up! Did you two hook up already!?" Trent squealed. The pair went red.

"No. I just called him baby because he was acting like a little kid. Not in a romantic way!" David stuttered out hoping the others would buy it.

"Aww" Trent sulked. Yes! They did!

"Speaking of romantic ways have you and Kurt realised how in love with each other you are?" Nick asked.

"What! No!" Blaine shouted drawing the attention of the other students outside. "We're are not in love!"

"Fine" Nick smirked as Jeff rested his head on his shoulder. "You're missing out though"

"Guys, You all know I love you but us straight warblers are about to puke rainbows. Can we talk about something else?"

"Hell no!" Trent complained earring a groan from Andrew, The warbler who had asked the question before.

"Come on Trent. We have other interests" Jeff said rolling his eyes.

"Like dying our hair, Listening to Britney Spears and dancing stupidly at midnight?" Wes joked.

"Fuck you! My life is awesome!" Jeff replied.

"Sure it is!" Wes exclaimed sarcastically.

"Hey!"


End file.
